


Weighted issues

by britishflower



Series: BMC random writing [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Chubby Jeremy Heere, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rich has a lisp, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishflower/pseuds/britishflower
Summary: After the events of The Squip. Jeremy starts undergoing changes with his body once again.





	Weighted issues

Michael didn't bring it up but since the whole SQUIP ended, but Jeremy had been changing. Mostly with a eating habit. It was strange at first when it was barely noticeable but as time worn on for the two, something obviously had changed. Michael noticed it first. The slight weight around his fri--- BOYfriend's face and the squish to his body had increased a tidbit. He didn't say anything, unsure of what would happen if he did bring it up. The person who did mention it was, OF COURSE, Rich.  
The guy had mellowed out after the Squip had shut down but still acted like an occasional dick. The group, Jake, Brook, Nicole, Chloe, Jenna, Christen, Michael, Jeremy, and Rich, had been enjoying their little hang out spot at lunch. Michael was joshing with Jeremy by nudging each other. Rich, didn't seem to get something, coughed and spoke "Hey Jeremy, how'th the winter packing?" he asked.  
The two stop and Jeremy seemed confused "Winter... Packing?" he asked slowly. Michael made a 'zip it' motion with his hands to Rich. Rich didn't reply.  
Jeremy looked at everyone else "Is something wrong?" he asked.  
Rich shook his head "It'th nothing, thomthing jutht thlipped up," he lied. Jeremy gave a laugh "Alright," he said.

Later on, in Michael's basement. Jeremy seemed to be paying less attention during the day. His mind was else where. Michael cuddled his boyfriend "Something the matter?" he asked.  
Jeremy leaned on Michael "Its what Rich said, what did he mean by winter packing?" he countered. Michael doesn't say anything for a moment "It probably was some weird joke that he forgot the rest of," he tried.  
Jeremy shifted in his spot, he knew something was wrong. The room was quiet then Jeremy spoke "Is it cause I'm getting fat?" he asked.  
Michael frowned "No! Jerm its not that," he said. Jeremy didn't say anything, just stayed quiet in Michael's lap. He was pouting. Michael could tell. His puffy lips turned down in a frown while biting his bottom lip.  
Jeremy's body shuddered with a soft sigh "Sorry for being a fat ass," he muttered.  
Michael hugged Jeremy, nudging his face to Jerm's neck "I think its really cute, just more to love," he muttered. Jeremy cuddled into Michael's hug, turning around so his face can be buried into the other's shirt.


End file.
